


Saabac

by Nibylandia



Series: Welcome to the GAR [6]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Jocasta Nu, Because everyone likes to live, But no one talks about it, Crack, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Gen, Humor, It's a life and death matter, Saabac, The Author Regrets Nothing, They are addicted, Wolffe likes to watch holodramas, You loose you die, and Cody knows it, and for once he's not tired, and uses it, can I write story in tags?, i like tags, no beta we die like Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nibylandia/pseuds/Nibylandia
Summary: Everyone knows that saabac is a destructive game. It destroys everything you know and changes you into the worst of monsters.In simpler words - masters of the council play saabac and Cody and his batchmates have enough. And Jocasta Nu.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CC-6454 | Ponds, CC-2224 | Cody & Jocasta Nu, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-6454 | Ponds & CC-3636 | Wolffe, CC-6454 | Ponds & Mace Windu, Jocasta Nu & Mace Windu, Jocasta Nu & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jocasta Nu & Plo Koon, Kit Fisto & Mace Windu, Kit Fisto & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Kit Fisto & Plo Koon, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Plo Koon, Plo Koon & CC-3636 | Wolffe, Plo Koon & Mace Windu
Series: Welcome to the GAR [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753393
Comments: 1
Kudos: 146





	Saabac

“Are they still in there?” asked Ponds his brothers.

Wolffe looked at him from his place at the floor, where he watched his new favourite holodrama. His full of exasperation glare was enough of an answer. Ponds just shook his head and silently returned to his office where he had a job to do, because SOMEONE had to get roped in a FRIENDLY competition of saabac.

Force help him, one day he’s going to slap his  _ jetti _ on his bald head. Strong. With blaster. On stun, of course. He wasn’t Rex! He didn’t want to kill his  _ jetti _ !

* * *

Cody just shook his head at the youngest of his batchmates. Still too young to understand finesse of this card game. And sweet, sweet photos of defeated jedi. 

So yes, Cody was ready to stand and wait and take photos of unsuspecting generals. 

And then was even more ready to dump his workload at his general head under excuse of  _ ‘It’s your job, not mine. Take responsibility for it. Sir.’. _

Ah, yes, Cody was not happy, not yet anyway, but... content? Yes, content.

It was just a matter of time.

* * *

For past two hours masters from High Council where playing saabac. It started quite simple, with a joke cracked by Kit Fisto, but after fifteen minutes, they found empty room and let their commanders know, that they were unreachable. After all, if you wanted to win, you had to give your everything and that meant  _ everything _ . No move was left without scrutiny, curses and accusations were flying right and left and no one sitting at the table was innocent.

It was war! Only the fittest survived!

“Kenobi, that’s definitely cheating!” hissed Mace Windu, his eyes filled with fury. ”I know bantha shit, when I see it, so kindly take your karking cards off this table or Force so help me!” 

Obi-Wan cheated, of course, but who didn’t? And Windu himself was so obvious with it, that even youngling could see it. Hmph, poseur. At least he did it with finesse.

Redhead merely smiled coldly in a merciless way and slowly raised his hand in a universal sign of ‘go kriff yourself’.

“I’m afraid not Windu.”

Korrun master stood up at the same time as the one from Stewjon, but before they could harm each other, another of the players reacted.

“I hope you don’t plan to beat each other to pulp, my dear friends.” Voice of Jocasta Nu quickly brought them down to their seats. “Now, where were we?”

“Your move, Jocasta.” Plo murmured, looking at his cards with deep thought. If he played his cards good, then maybe he had a chance to beat Kit. Not that his green friend needed to know this. He already had Windu and Kenobi caught in his web. Now, Jocasta...

Next to him Kit Fisto smiled ruthlessly, his mind working system per second - planing, changing and using weaknesses of his enemies to his advantage. As always, he thrived on discord, never letting his opponents to have break.

“Ah, yes.” She nodded and laid down her cards.

All of them.

Kit stopped smiling, Plo looked at them as if they did something horrible to him and Obi-Wan and Mace stopped glaring at each other.

“It was a nice game, boys.” she said with a kind smile that hid a true saabac monster underneath it. ”Do try to keep up next time.”

She waived her hand and exited the room, where she left stunned jedi masters.

“She did it again, didn’t she?” asked nautolan.

Jocasta Nu, Master of Archives and the only known person to make Yoda afraid was a true monster when it came to saaback. The Master of Saabac.

The only answer he received was silence.

* * *

Next day Cody woke up to his comm full of notifications from Mayhem and his personal holochat.

When he opened up his Mayhem account, many of his brothers asked him how he did it? How he got this wonderful shots and videos? How? How? How?

Cody just smiled and went back to sleep.

Well, you simply don’t forget to return your books to library.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> How are you?  
> I present you with this... something. Belive me when I say that it personaly kills me... posting this, but if I won't start now, I don't think that I will ever. So... I'm sorry about it. Really. Please, forgive me, but right now I'm in between my finals and nothing goes as I want and I am so stressed and don't know where I want to go after high school and I don't know if I even want to go to univesity and I can't find a job that I want and... yeah. You get it.  
> Anyway, more on a happier note, I know that I passed some of them so it's a plus!  
> If you have any prompts, don't hesistate to write them down. I have my own list, but if you want to see something else, I'm here. The same goes for any mistakes.  
> I hope you all are in a good health and that everything is going according to your plan. If not, I send you a loooooot of luck, happines and health!  
> May the Force be with you!


End file.
